1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to automobile locking apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an improved anti-theft device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous automobile locking apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent unauthorized persons from illegally driving automobiles equipped with the automobile locking apparatuses. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.